Of Video Cameras and Boy Love
by Drop of the Sweetest Poison
Summary: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now, she's going to use it to blackmail him. Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.
1. Hiyori's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

_Title_: Of Video Cameras and Boy Love

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now she's going to use it to blackmail him... Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.

_Notes_: This story was written before the Vizards' pasts were revealed. In this story, Kisuke Urahara and Hiyori Sarugaki do not know each other.

* * *

**Chapter I: Hiyori's Plan  
**

She stared at the object, mouth agape, marveling at its beauty.

It was finally hers.

The metallic shine of the object caught the morning light that poured in from her open window, and it lit up proudly in her eyes. It was compact, fitting snugly in her hands. Nothing could compare.

She could only imagine the things she could do with it.

"_Hello_? Hiyori? I wasn't really sure what to get you, so I hope you like it!" Shinji raised his voice, waving a hand in the girl's face worriedly when she didn't respond.

Hiyori finally looked up from her gift, staring directly at Shinji, her expression blank.

He tensed, preparing himself for a collision of his head and the gift brought on by the girl's anger and hatred. He threw his arms over his head defensively. "If you don't like the gift, at least give it back to me in one piece. I can return it and get the money back. I'll let you pick out your gift instead."

Hiyori inhaled sharply, glaring, holding the video camera to her chest protectively. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you take this back? It's mine now!"

Shinji blinked, confused and wary. He knew from past experiences not to un-tense his body and drop his guard until Hiyori had left the room. "Say what?"

"I said I liked it, dumbass. Leave me alone."

Shinji silently cheered himself on, backing towards the door. "Oh. _Ooh_. Well, you enjoy."

Once he had ducked out of the doorway, Hiyori stroked the video camera lovingly. Ever since she had seen it in a flashy electronics store, she had wanted it desperately. To hold it. To stroke it. To... use it to gather blackmail against Shinji...

What made her frustrated was the fact that Shinji had done something right for once.

It wasn't right. Shinji was a bumbling idiot.

* * *

Hiyori decided to set up a plan for how her blackmail plan was going to play out. She wanted everything to be perfect when she exposed Shinji for the no-good, thieving, lying, cheating _homosexual_ he was.

What? Did she stutter?

Yes, Shinji was a homosexual, and he was gay with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hiyori was going to prove it. She was making it her life's goal.

However, she frequently had to remind herself that it wasn't because she wanted to see them in action. That she hasn't had a crush on Shinji since as far back as she could remember, and the thought of him and Ichigo together didn't set her body on fire, igniting a passion she didn't even know existed.

No way. That wasn't true.

So, don't even think that!

Hiyori dropped onto her floor and rested her back against her tiny bed. She absentmindedly blew a spider away that hung from her ceiling, tangling her hand through her hair.

Time to see just how much she really knew about the creepy, tall blonde's schedule. She needed to find a hole in his schedule that he had to be with Ichigo during.

_What does Shinji do in the morning?_

From her stalking sessions that she chose to ignore and deny, she knew that Shinji always picked out his clothing that he would be wearing for that day, often sorting through his massive collection of ties. Afterward, Shinji took a long shower.

Hiyori felt a blush spread over her freckled cheeks at the thought. Absentmindedly, she snatched up an abandoned crayon and toyed with it.

After the shower, Shinji would come out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. His blonde hair would be messy, his skin tinted pink from the hot water, his eyes half-lidded, and a lazy, satisfied smile stretched across his pointed, narrow features. Droplets of water would slide down his jutting collarbone, down his sculpted chest, over the slight planes of muscles defining his abdomen, and disappearing from sight underneath Shinji's low-hanging towel !-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --—

Hiyori slapped herself roughly and ground the crayon mercilessly into the floor, taking satisfaction at smudges of red adorning her dusty floor.

Shinji would then eat breakfast with the other vizard, staring blankly at the wall as he shoveled sugary cereal into his mouth.

She didn't know what happened after that because Shinji always left the warehouse when he finished eating.

She decided to follow Shinji later to discover what he did outside of the warehouse.

_What about the afternoon?_

Obviously, Shinji went to school to try to recruit Kurosaki in the afternoon.

Hiyori was annoyed to find that she didn't know what he did in the afternoon after school. Hiyori growled when she remembered that Shinji didn't come home in the evening either. And now that she thought about it, Shinji always did look strangely pleased when he came home.

He seemingly floated along on a cloud, humming merrily as he raided the refrigerator for a snack. He then mingled with the other vizard, catching up with what's new in the lives of his associates. Tired, Shinji would retire to his tiny room, shedding his clothes hurriedly. Crawling into his futon, he would sleep until morning when the entire process would be repeated, his ties waiting to be resorted for the umpteenth time.

Hiyori sat up, blinking. She was somewhat proud of herself for the intense thinking she had been doing. However, the things she didn't know about the elusive vizard were still annoying her.

She curled her lips in disgust and heaved the crayon over her shoulder.

"_Agh!_"

Hiyori spun around, recognizing the pained voice.

Shinji rubbed his forehead awkwardly, eyes widening in horror at the red smeared on fingers. "Is that an oil crayon? Bleh!"

Hiyori rose to her feet, spinning on her heel to confront Shinji. "I didn't say you could come in my room without asking."

"Sorry. I just wondered why you hadn't come out yet."

"None of your business, dumbass-Shinji! Get out!"

Shinji grumbled to himself. "Brat," he insulted quietly before leaving.

Hiyori smirked, snatching up her video camera. "Let's see what Hirako does after he leaves." _As if I don't already know that he finds Kurosaki and molests him until he can't walk anymore_.


	2. Chasing Shinji

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: Of Video Cameras and Boy Love

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now she's going to use it to blackmail him... Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.

* * *

**Chapter II: Chasing Shinji  
**

Hiyori crept out of her room, eyes narrowed on Shinji's retreating back.

His hair was slightly wet and matted; he had just finished his shower.

From skilled stalking—still something she didn't want to admit—Hiyori knew that he was going to eat breakfast right about now. However, when he passed the breakfast table, heading for the side exit of the warehouse, Hiyori was confused. _Why isn't he following his own damn schedule?_

Shinji closed the door behind him, not bothering to say anything to his companions, who were fighting over the cereal.

"Hey, Rose, share with me!" Love grumbled, pulling at his spiky black hair in agitation. "I've been waiting five minutes for the cereal!"

"Oh, hush, Love. I'm reading the nutritional information. Have you realized how unhealthy this stuff is? Five hundred calories per bite!" Rose marveled in horror, waving the box of Sugary-Sugar-O's (with extra sugar) around. "We're all going to be fat if we keep eating like this! This is all we eat!"

"You're wrong, Rose," Hachigen spoke up from the battered couch. "Mashiro and I bring home boxed lunches sometimes."

At "boxed lunches," Love perked up considerably. "Boxed lunches! Are you getting them today?"

"I'm afraid not," Hachigen replied. "Not until someone makes money. We're short on cash at the moment."

"Isn't that Shinji's job?" Mashiro giggled, bouncing into the room, her bright green hair wild and mused from sleep and needing a comb. "He is, after all, the leader!"

"Hirako? The leader?" Muguruma Kensei growled, obviously in a bad mood. "Whoever said that there was a leader of this dysfunctional group?"

"Well," Mashiro pouted, "he does take care of us."

"She does have a point," Rose said airily, finally passing the box of Sugary-Sugar-O's to Love.

All of the vizard made noises of agreement except for Kensei, who fumed. "Whatever."

Hiyori finally decided to enter the kitchen once everything had gone silent.

"Ahh! There's the birthday girl!" Love boomed, jumping out of his seat to greet the pig-tailed girl. "How old are you now? Seven? Eight? _Oof!_"

Hiyori smirked at Love's hunched-over form, which had received a fist in the stomach for the man's comment. She scanned the faces of the other vizard with half-lidded eyes, disinterested. "I'm going out."

Mashiro smiled brightly at the blonde-haired girl. "Hiyori, happy birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day!"

The corners of Hiyori's mouth lifted up in a small smile at the ditzy girl's giggles before dying down into an expression-less mask. "Thanks."

After receiving greetings from the rest of the group and Lisa, who had just woken up, Hiyori left quickly, following the lazily-leaking reiatsu of Shinji.

She used shunpou until she spotted him browsing merchandise on the pier, where people had set up booths and were selling handmade objects.

Apparently some sort of carnival was going on, for people were dressed in vivid kimono. People rushed past Hiyori, speaking to one another in excited tones, careful not to trip over their flowing garments.

Hiyori strolled down the pier, pretending to be examining a wooden model boat. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Shinji complimented origami figures on display with a lazy smile and moved to the next stand.

_Why is he doing this? Why isn't he going to Kurosaki's house for a quickie?_

Her attention was caught by a red and white backpack that seemed to be about her size. She stole a quick look at the vendor, who was busy digging through a cardboard box behind the counter. Her hand shot out, and she snatched the backpack, flash-stepping a safe distance away.

She placed video camera into the bag, put her arms through the straps, and looked down the pier walkway, expecting to see Shinji.

He was gone.

* * *

After checking the Kurosaki Clinic for the seventh time, the blonde-haired girl finally decided that maybe Shinji wasn't looking for a quickie from Ichigo.

...Perhaps the blonde vizard wasn't gay with him?

_Don't think like that!_ Hiyori berated herself. _I will find him with Kurosaki!_

She hurried down sidewalks in the city, flew down alleyways, hopped fences, jumped up ladders, and leaped from rooftop to rooftop searching for Shinji.

Just when she thought she'd give up all hope for the day and try again the next morning, her sharp eyes caught sight of a tall man with blonde hair with an equally tall man with vibrant, orange hair. Her breath hitched, and her heart began pounding. She ripped her bag open and prepared her video camera.

Shinji leaned back against the tree, smiling wickedly at Ichigo, who looked vaguely uncomfortable.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, forcing himself not to stare at Shinji. "What's this about?"

Hiyori peeked out from a bush nearby, where she had taken cover. A voice in her head shouted, "_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I want some guy on guy action!_"

Recognizing it as her own hollow, Hiyori viciously told her other half to shut up.

"I know what you want, Ichigo," Shinji murmured, leaning forward.

Hiyori watched with wide eyes as he whispered something in Ichigo's ear. The blush that spread over his cheeks gave the female vizard the hint that Shinji had just told Ichigo something very dirty and arousing. She shuddered in anticipation.

Ichigo turned his head to Shinji, noting their closeness and took a step back. "I–I..."

"You know you want it."

"But... but... that's so..."

"Dirty? I know."

Hiyori's eye twitched, and she flash-stepped closer, just behind the tree they were at. She leaped to a branch above them, video camera trained on their every moves.

"How... how much?"

If her eyes could pop out of her head, they would have right then and there. _Shinji is... a male prostitute? And Kurosaki is a client?_ She scooted farther on the branch, dangerously close to the end of it.

"For you, Ichigo," Shinji breathed, smirking slightly, "it's only ¥100."

Ichigo bit his lip and looked around quickly, ensuring they were alone. "Well..."

Hiyori let out an unexpected scream as the branch she had been resting on cracked underneath her weight, and she tumbled to the ground. She groaned in pain, rubbing her backside.

"Hiyori?" Shinji blinked owlishly, leaning over her. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo's blush deepened, and he stood to Shinji's right side, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.

Hiyori stared up at them, struggling to think of a logical excuse as to what she was doing there. However, she was unable to think up a decent one; what came to mind was what she blurted out. "_Male prostitute!_"

Shinji made a noise of disappointment. "Hiyori, that's not very nice. You shouldn't insult people without a reason." To her questioning look, Shinji nodded to Ichigo. "He doesn't look _that_ much like a whore."

"Hey!"

Hiyori shrugged and stood, brushing leaves from her hair.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here, though," Shinji pointed out, poking Hiyori's forehead.

"I was taking a walk, stupid! You don't control what I do or where I go!" She swatted at the offending hand.

"But in a tree?"

"I wanted an apple. _Duh_."

Ichigo resisted the urge to point out that there were no apples in the trees.

"Now," Hiyori sternly began, putting a hand on her hip, "what are you two doing all alone out here under a shady tree where no one can see you two?"

Shinji tilted his head, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Right. Don't try that with me."

"Well, I was just trying to sell something to Ichigo."

"Sell what?" _Yourself?_

"A very valuable photograph." Shinji winked.

_Hah! Got you—Wait, _what? "Photograph?"

"Yeah."

Hiyori didn't trust the toothy grin that dominated Shinji's face. "What is it of?"

"_Aha!_ That's something a little girl such as yourself can't know."

"'Little girl'?"

Shinji reflexively blocked a punch from the girl, still grinning unnervingly.

"Shinji, can we get this over with?" Ichigo muttered, looking more worried with the passing minutes.

Shinji straightened, leering down at Hiyori. "It was nice seeing you again, birthday girl, but I have some business to do."

Hiyori forced herself to walk away at Shinji's mocking wave, furious. She wanted to know what the photo was of! But for now, she was hungry. She left the park, heading for the nearest store with candy, the Urahara Shouten.

Once Hiyori had left, Shinji turned his attention back to Ichigo. The dangerous glint was still in his eye.

"That was a pretty good lie, Shinji," Ichigo complimented.

"Thanks." Shinji winked. "When I felt her reiatsu nearby after I left the warehouse, I knew she was following me. I tried to shake her off by pretending to be interested in the pier carnival and using shunpou, but she kept following me. Somehow she found us here."

"What kind of photograph were you thinking of, anyways? One that I would buy?"

"One of a naked Orihime."

Ichigo smacked Shinji across the back of his head, glaring. "That's sick. Don't think of Orihime like that."

Shinji snickered to himself. "I don't know... I could make a lot of money from a photo like that..."

Ichigo gaped at the thoughtful look on Shinji's face. "Don't even! She's so innocent! That would be wrong on so many levels!"

They stood in silence for a moment.

Ichigo spoke up tentatively, "Do... do you think she knows?"

Shinji twisted his lips into a mysterious half-smile. "I don't think so."

* * *


	3. The Perverted Shopkeeper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: Of Video Cameras and Boy Love

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now she's going to use it to blackmail him... Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.

* * *

**Chapter III: The Perverted Shopkeeper**

Hiyori didn't know Urahara Kisuke very well, but it was known fact that he was a shameless pervert—and a magnificent charmer; it was an odd combination indeed. It was unfortunate that she didn't care enough to avoid his store. Sating her desire for candy was much more important at the moment.

She pushed the shoji screen open, cautiously taking a step into the Urahara Shouten. Instantly her senses were assaulted by the scent and sight of baked pastries. Her eyes widened, and she stared directly at the beautiful sweets that were laid out for her to examine and drool over.

She reached out to pick one up to shove into her mouth greedily.

"Well, _hello_."

She froze at the masculine voice that dripped with implications. She spun around, treat in hand, coming face-to-face with the lecherous shopkeeper himself.

Urahara smiled down at the small girl, eyes shadowed by his bucket hat.

Hiyori pursed her lips and glared up at Urahara, who towered over her. "I'm taking this, so don't try to stop me!"

He feigned surprise. "Oh, no, I have no intention of stopping you. Those have all been baked especially for _you_."

A blonde eyebrow arched. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. You may have as many as you want."

Under the piercing gaze of Urahara, Hiyori helped herself to several different sweet rice patties. She was suspicious.

"Do you like them?" Urahara inquired once she had sampled every pastry.

"Yeah, I like them. Not bad at all."

Urahara watched her eat the rest carefully, tapping his closed fan against his hip. "What's your name?"

Without thinking, Hiyori answered, "Sarugaki Hiyori."

"Can I call you Hiyori?"

"I don't care."

They eyed each other for a moment.

"I don't know your name, old man."

"Ahh, I'm sorry, Hiyori. My name is Urahara Kisuke, and I'm certainly not old."

"All right, Urahara," Hiyori muttered, stalking over to a shelf to analyze the merchandise.

Urahara made a noise. "Oh, my dear, Hiyori, don't you know that that's not how you address your superiors?"

"I don't give a crap about that."

Urahara smirked at her bluntness. "I'm sorry to hear that. However, you must address me as Mr. Urahara. Or even... _Kisuke_... if you wanted to. Only you're entitled to that."

Hiyori felt uncomfortable. Was this creep coming on to her? "Mr. Urahara, then."

Urahara stepped towards her until he was standing directly behind her. "I don't see many _school girls _here. Do you attend Karakura High School?"

"Yeah," Hiyori lied, ignoring his close proximity.

Urahara tugged gently at a spiky, blonde pigtail. "You have beautiful hair, Hiyori."

Hiyori swallowed a lump in her throat, noticing the change in tone, and turned around to face Urahara.

He played with her hair, taking a step closer.

Hiyori knew she should have run at the moment when she noticed the dangerous glint in his eye. It was much like the one she had seen in Shinji's.

"Let's go to my room." He smiled brightly. "I have more candy."

"O–okay..."

Urahara led Hiyori to the back of his store and slid a shoji screen open, gesturing for her to go first, grinning lecherously.

Not more than a minute later, Hiyori flashed out of the store, terrified and scarred. Never again was she going to look at candy the same way again.

* * *

Ichigo was straddling Shinji's lap, looking quite unsure. "What if she comes back?"

Shinji nuzzled Ichigo's neck, kissing the flesh slowly. He murmured, "She won't." He was only concerned with his secret lover. Shinji's fingers traced figures on the warm skin under Ichigo's shirt, nibbling gently on his collar bone.

"T–this is wrong," Ichigo stuttered, draping his arms over Shinji's shoulders, leaning against him for support.

"Hush," Shinji hissed against the base of his neck, tugging his shirt upwards. "Touch me."

Ichigo slid his hand down to the bottom of the blonde vizard's school-issued shirt and gripped his waist tightly. His head was pulled downwards, and his lips were crushed against Shinji's.

"S–Shinji..." Ichigo stammered against his lips, feeling his hands snake down the back of his pants and grip his backside.

Shinji pulled them flush together and ravished Ichigo's lips, delighting in every noise that escaped the shinigami's throat. He pulled back, inspecting his work.

Ichigo blinked dazedly, panting. He was confused, and his cheeks burned as if they were on fire.

"You're so cute." Shinji leered, feeling the teenager up with both hands.

Ichigo seemed to give in to his touch, but he suddenly jumped up, horrified. "She's coming and fast!"

He straightened his clothing, and his lips tugged into the usual scowl.

Shinji growled softly, pulling his shirt down as well.

Hiyori appeared near them, trembling with fright, panting due to her rapid escape. "I... I... I am never going to the Urahara Shouten ever again..."

Both teenagers frowned at her.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. _What had Mr. Hat-and-Clogs done to this poor girl?_

"I... don't want to talk about it."

"Well, it's about time we went to school. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Shinji and Ichigo walked together to the high school.

Hiyori narrowed her eyes after them. She had to follow.

The blush staining Ichigo's cheeks still looked suspicious.

Was the photo _really_ that dirty?

Fixed on a new goal, Hiyori used shunpou to get to the high school first.

* * *


	4. Stalking Ichigo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: Of Video Cameras and Boy Love

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now she's going to use it to blackmail him... Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Stalking Ichigo**

Hiyori arrived at the high school first and was struck by how she had never even been there before.

When the vizard had set up their base of operations in Karakura Town, it had instantly been said that Shinji was the most active of them so he was going to be stationed at the high school. That or he had lost to a deciding game of poker.

Personally, Hiyori thought it was the latter.

Shinji was as active as a melting bar of ice cream on the sidewalk on a ridiculously hot day.

Hiyori rethought that.

Actually, no. Shinji was even less active than the melting ice cream. It was sad, really.

She was snapped out of her musing when Shinji and Ichigo made their appearances. Hiding in a well-placed bush near the entrance of the high school, Hiyori watched carefully as the two teenagers climbed the stairs to the front doors.

Now, where was that photo?

She was guessing that Ichigo had it.

Watch out, Kurosaki. Hiyori is stalking you now.

* * *

Ichigo realized all through class that Shinji's eyes were on him. He wisely chose to ignore it and focus on the ever-boring lesson of advanced geometry. He couldn't help but wonder when he'd ever use this stuff.

Ichigo thought back to this morning. To what he had almost done with Shinji. He honestly didn't know how he felt about Shinji and him doing that stuff together. He couldn't really call them a couple because it was only about pleasure.

Simply put, Shinji had something to offer that Ichigo liked, and Ichigo had something to offer that Shinji liked. There was no love. There was no fluffiness. There was no Valentine's Day chocolate exchange.

What did Ichigo like about Shinji?

Well, Shinji was very slim and tall. He was slightly muscular. He liked to dominate. His chin-length blonde hair was very interesting to Ichigo. It was also surprisingly soft.

Shinji was a very unusual person. Creepy, yes. But only to a degree.

It forced Ichigo over the edge to see Shinji in a fit of pleasure. And when the blonde vizard's dominating self took over, Ichigo became submissive.

As if knowing exactly what he was thinking about, Shinji leered at Ichigo from his seat next to him.

Ichigo shuddered in pleasure. He knew that look.

* * *

Hiyori sat outside the classroom impatiently.

Why did class have to take so long? She wanted to see that photo!

Maybe Shinji's secretly a pervert and likes to take pictures of their sessions for future viewing.

If that was the case, Hiyori definitely wanted to look at the photo.

* * *

Sometime later, Hiyori was awoke by the prodding of a toe.

"Hiyori, get up!"

She leaped up, hissing, "Stop kicking me! That's no way to treat a girl who was asleep!"

"Sorry, Hiyori. He's rude. Let me help you up." Ichigo offered his hand.

Hiyori suspiciously eyed the hand before gripping it and pulling herself upright. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Shinji. "Why does your class have to take so long?"

"Why were you waiting outside of the classroom like a crazy stalker?"

"I'm wasn't stalking! I was waiting!"

"Waiting for who? Me or Ichigo?"

She snorted. "Why would I wait for you, stupid?"

"I don't know."

"That's right, stupid."

"Quit calling me stupid! I'm not stupid!"

Ichigo frowned at the two vizard. "Will you guys quit that? It's annoying."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But not until I get to see it."

"See what?"

"The photo! _Duh_! That's why I'm here in the first place!"

Shinji snickered. "You're _still_ looking for that photo?"

"Yes, _stupid_. Let me see it."

"Didn't I already say it's not for little girls?"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Shinji was still playing along with the lie.

"I don't care. I'm not a little girl."

"You're a cute, innocent little girl—_OUCH_!"

It was Hiyori's turn to snicker as Shinji hopped on one leg, clutching his injured one.

"Why do you always have to hurt me?" Shinji whined.

"Because you're stupid."

Ichigo sighed. "I thought I told you guys to stop that. I'm leaving now."

Shinji gaped at Ichigo when he turned to leave. "You're leaving me alone with her?"

"Yes."

Shinji grumbled to himself. "Hiyori, go back to the warehouse. You're not allowed to see the photo, and that's that."

Hiyori snarled, "Fine! You're gonna get it when you get back to the warehouse, though!"

Shinji couldn't help but cringe a little. When Hiyori disappeared, he turned and sprinted down the hall to catch up with his secret lover.

* * *

Hiyori knew someone was following her. However, Hiyori—being Hiyori—didn't give a crap. She was tough. She could defend herself against any perverted pedos that came her way!

What she didn't expect was her stalker to be Urahara.

She yelped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around, confronting Urahara himself. Her eye twitched, and real fear coursed through her.

"Hello, Hiyori! Wonderful day for a walk, yes?"

"I guess..."

"Of course you think so." Urahara leered, kneeling down in front of her. He took her narrow face between two fingers and flashed her a grin. "You left so _suddenly_. I was worried about you."

"I–I'm fine, old man."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Mr. Urahara?"

"Sorry... Mr. Urahara."

"Much better!" He brightened. "Let's go somewhere for ice cream! Little girls like ice cream, don't they?"

'Not your ice cream, old man,' Hiyori thought disgustedly. Outwardly, she nodded. "If it's the good kind."

"What is the good kind?"

"Mint chocolate."

"You know what's even better than that?" Urahara asked, his grin never faltering. "_Vanilla_ ice cream. Plain vanilla."

She fought the urge to cringe at the implication. He was one of the biggest perverts she had ever known!

"Do you ever wear your school uniform?"

"No."

"You should. I bet you'd look very nice and _grown-up_."

Was it possible for someone to grin so much? Did he even know how creepy and perverted he looked?

"I don't like skirts and tight shirts."

"I do. It shows what an _adorable_ body you have."

Adorable? Was he _joking_?

Hiyori suddenly felt exposed and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "You should get back to your store."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I have employees."

Hiyori cursed her situation.

"We should find somewhere to sit while we talk."

Hiyori shrugged and perched on the edge of a nearby bench, warily watching Urahara take a seat next to her.

"You can sit on my lap, if you want."

"I–I'm good."

"Are you hot? You can take your jacket off."

"I'm not hot."

"Then, are you cold? We can share my haori."

"I'm not cold."

By this time, if Hiyori had any less control of her body, her eye would have been twitching erratically. So far she had thwarted any perverted advances from the old guy. She didn't know how lucky she'd be in the next few minutes when Urahara snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"I want you to call me Kisuke now."

"I don't wanna."

Urahara's grin finally began to falter when Hiyori showed no interest in him. He flicked his fan open and waved it in front of his face.

"Let's go back to the store. You can have more candy."

"I'm not hungry."

Urahara furrowed his brow. He was impatient. Finally, he decided to pounce.

Hiyori narrowly avoided being crushed under Urahara. She knew he wasn't going to last long. With a sideways glance at the frustrated expression of the shopkeeper, she fled.

* * *

"Uunn... S–_Shinji_!" Ichigo cried out as he was slammed against the wall by his rough lover.

Shinji kissed him determinedly, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once finished, the piece of clothing was ripped downwards to hang uselessly from Ichigo's elbows.

Shinji forced his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and tangled it with Ichigo's own. His hand wandered down to the top of Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo realized his eyes were closed so he cracked them open, pushing Shinji away slightly. "Wait. I... I'm not sure about this..."

Shinji frowned. "What is it?"

"L–let me... touch you first."

Shinji grinned at Ichigo, who was blushing brightly.

Shinji switched positions with Ichigo and leaned against the wall patiently.

Ichigo undid all the buttons of Shinji's shirt, marveling at the pale flesh that was revealed to him. It was quite a contrast to Ichigo's own skin, which was tan.

Hands roamed down a pale chest, stroking the warm skin until they reached Shinji's nipples. The fingers pinched and rubbed lightly at them, pebbling them.

Shinji moaned appropriately, encouraging the shy teenager.

Ichigo lowered his mouth to one, flicking his tongue out to lap at it a few times. Groaning softly at Shinji's noises, Ichigo sucked on it, his hand sliding down to Shinji's abdomen. He traced the slight muscles, swirling his tongue around the nipple.

Shinji threw his head back against the wall, spreading his legs erotically. "I–Ichi... _uuhn_..."

Ichigo shuddered in pleasure at the sound of his name on Shinji's lips and slid his hand down the front of Shinji's pants, pressing against slightly-damp boxers.

The vizard bucked his hips, clenching his hands in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo tugged Shinji's pants and boxers down and gripped him tightly, relishing in the cry that escaped his throat. He moved his hand up and down, closing his eyes at the pinpricks of pleasure that coursed through him as a result of performing the sexual act on Shinji.

Ichigo felt Shinji's hand release his hair and copy the movements. Ichigo cried out, falling against Shinji's chest, increasing the speed of his hand.

In turn, Shinji increased his speed.

Their moans and pants filled the room, and Shinji forced their lips together to muffle the sound.

They were still in school, after all.

Ichigo kissed him eagerly, rubbing the tip of him.

Shinji arched into his hand, feeling very close to his release. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if Ichigo kept moving against him like that. If Ichigo kept making those delicious noises. If Ichigo kept moving his hand like that. If...

Shinji bit down on Ichigo's bottom lip, muffling his near-scream of pleasure as he experienced his release.

Ichigo felt a warm fluid coat his hand. With this, he came right afterward, filling Shinji's cupped hand.

They collapsed on the ground, Ichigo on Shinji's lap. They panted in sync. Their bodies were slick with sweat.

Shinji tiredly placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead. "We have to do this more often."

* * *


	5. Conflicts of the Photo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: Of Video Cameras and Boy Love

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now she's going to use it to blackmail him... Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.

* * *

**Chapter V: Conflicts of the Photo**

"_Psst!_ _Hirako!_"

Shinji jumped at the harsh whisper. He glanced around from his lounging position on a park bench. When he didn't find the source of the whisper, he closed his eyes and prepared to continue with his nap.

"Don't fall asleep, Hirako! We need to talk to you!"

He sat up, blinking confusedly. "Who said that?"

"I did," a teenager announced, climbing out of the bushes. A group of teenagers followed him. Shinji only recognized the red-haired girl, Chizuru, from school—the only girl among them.

Shinji stood, taking a step back, suspicious. "What do you want?"

"Hold up, man. We heard you have a naked photo of Inoue Orihime. We want to know how much you're asking for it."

"I get it first," Chizuru hissed.

"Naked photo of..." Shinji gaped. "How did you find out...?"

Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say.

"So, he does have one!"

Several guys shared a high-five, grinning lecherously.

"Dude, all I can wonder is how did you manage that?"

"I don't have a naked photo of Orihime! Where did you hear that?" Shinji grumbled.

"Well, we heard it from a friend of mine who just happened to overhear your conversation with Kurosaki Ichigo and another girl with pigtails."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it. How much are you asking?"

"It's not for sale—I mean, I don't have one! So, get lost!"

Hiyori skidded to a stop to the right of the group, panting from her efforts. "H–Hirako! There you are, dumbass! Let me see the photo! Now!"

Shinji slapped his forehead.

"You heard her. Let us at least see it."

Shinji swallowed heavily and slid his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it, pretending to look for it within the folds. "Hmm..."

They were held in suspense for almost a whole minute before Shinji looked up, feigning horror.

"It's gone!"

Groans of disappointment filled the park.

"Man, how could you?"

"Do you know how valuable a photo like that would be?"

"Hirako, you're dead now!"

"Wait, wait, wait," the lead teenager said, holding up his hands, "why does this little girl want to see the photo?"

"I don't know." Shinji snickered. "She's _weird_ like that."

Hiyori glared at the lead teenager. "I'm not little. I want to see what the big deal is over this photo."

"So, let me get this straight. This girl here wants to see a naked photo of Inoue Orihime? Now I've seen _everything_."

"A naked..." Hiyori gasped, eyes widening dramatically as realization overcame her features. "_EW!_"

Shinji shrugged at her, struggling to force his cruel smile down.

"You're so _nasty_, Hirako! Sick! Sick! _Ewwwww_! I don't want to see it anymore! _Agh!_"

Chizuru sympathetically patted her on the back. "It's all right if you want to admit to lesbian-like urges. You can practice on me!"

Hiyori slapped her hand away disgustedly. "I'm not a lesbian."

"You don't even know what a lesbian is, Hiyori." Shinji sneered.

"I do too!"

"Well, I guess we're going to leave now." The lead teenager sighed dejectedly. "Thanks for nothing, Hirako."

Shinji mockingly waved at the group as they made their way out of the park. He then focused his attention on Hiyori, who was still disgusted.

"I can't believe you!"

"Calm down, Hiyori. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is! I was making it my life's goal to see that photo! And now that I know what it was of... Well, I'm just not very happy right now!"

"Your life's goal? That's kinda pathetic." Shinji snorted, dodging a kick from her.

"Well, I had another one, but you and Kurosaki are so... I–I mean... _nothing!_"

"Another life goal that involves Ichigo and me? Do tell." Shinji grinned, perking up at the mention of his lover.

"No! It's not important!"

"Hiyori, anything that involves me has to be important."

"You're full of it."

Shinji smirked. "Well?"

Hiyori tapped her foot on the ground and considered telling him why she had been following them. It wasn't like they were actually gay together, right? Not that she has seen.

Oh, if only she knew!

"I wanted to use my video camera to catch you and Kurosaki in action."

"In action?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. Inside, his heart began to beat faster.

"Yeah. In gay action. Like, going at each other."

Shinji smiled mysteriously at her. "I'm not gay."

"Could have fooled me."

"Hmph. I'll choose to ignore that comment for now," Shinji arched an eyebrow, "but tell me: why did you want to catch Ichigo and me in gay action?"

"None of your business!"

Shinji tapped a finger to his chin in mock thought. "You wanted to be a voyeur, that's why." He mussed up Hiyori's blonde locks.

"What's a voyeur?"

"Someone who views people having sex without their knowledge, you dirty girl, you."

Hiyori gaped. "How _dare_ you think something like that?" She cursed herself inwardly for being so obvious.

Shinji shrugged, grinning. "That would be kind of... _hot_."

Hiyori felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She scowled. "I don't care what a pervert like you gets off to!" She did care, actually. Not that she would ever admit it, of course.

"Pervert? I am not."

"If you just told me what's hot to you, you're a pervert, dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass or perverted!"

"Oh, my goodness! Is that you, Hiyori?" a voice cut them out of their argument. "I thought I heard your soothing voice."

Hiyori recognized the voice instantly, and she groaned.

The perverted old shopkeeper, Urahara.

"How did he find me?" she hissed at Shinji, who raised an eyebrow.

"Who's he?"

"...Mr. Urahara."

Shinji's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "I didn't know you used respectful titles."

Urahara tapped his cane on the ground as he merrily walked towards his current child interest. He snapped his fan closed and tilted his head at Hiyori. "You're looking radiant as always, Hiyori."

Hiyori wanted to gag at the loving tone he had used.

"I was just thinking I would never find you again, and I happened to stroll by this park, spotting you."

_Right. Or you stalked me the whole way_, Hiyori thought bitterly.

"Who's this?" Urahara inquired, smiling at Shinji. His lips tightened faintly in distrust.

"I'm Hirako Shinji."

"It's a pleasure, Shinji. I'm Urahara Kisuke. I own the candy store, Urahara Shouten."

"I've gone past that place a few times."

"Ah."

Hiyori cringed slightly at the awkward silence.

"Hiyori, let's take a walk around the park while we're here. It's a wonderful day."

The girl shot a look at Shinji, clearly begging for help. She was answered with a shrug and a cruel smirk.

Urahara slid his hand over Hiyori's tiny one and tugged gently. "Come along."

She was forced to walk beside him, leaving Shinji behind. She vaguely heard him burst into laughter.

Oh, how she would _slaughter_ him when she got back to the warehouse!

Hiyori forced herself to ignore the strangely soothing stroking of Urahara's index finger on her palm.

_Let this end soon! Let this end soon! Let this end soon!_

"May I ask you a question?"

"I don't care."

"How do you," Urahara began slowly, sitting down under a shady tree with low-hanging branches, "feel about me?"

"I don't know..."

He pulled her down onto his lap and smiled widely. "Do you like me a lot? I won't tell!" He was clearly treating her like a child with a crush who was afraid of anyone finding out.

"You're all right, I guess."

Urahara patted her on the head. "We'll work on that."

Hiyori tried not to think about how much bigger he was, and the fact that she was on his lap.

Urahara hummed to himself, toying with her pigtail again.

She didn't think she would be escaping anytime soon with the grip he had on her waist so she decided to make it worthwhile. "I've never seen you without your hat, old man."

"_Mr. Urahara_. And you can see if you want."

Hiyori tugged his green-and-white-striped bucket hat off, revealing his sandy-blonde tangled hair.

He raked his fingers through his hair. "It's always messy!"

Hiyori instantly remembered a phrase that she had heard Shinji and the other vizard saying for about a week. It was something they had used to reply to anything and everything that sounded dirty to their perverted minds. "That's what she said."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, obviously not understanding. "What did who say?"

Hiyori snickered to herself. "Don't worry about it."

Urahara smiled despite his confusion. "I love when we're together like this."

"...You just met me today."

Urahara patted her on the head again, eyes crinkled in his mirth. "That matters not."

Hiyori was uncomfortably aware of Urahara pulling her down onto his chest.

"You can lay your head on my chest. We can snuggle and share warmth."

_That's not all you want to do with me on top of you_, Hiyori spat in her mind. "Why do you like me?"

"You're a very beautiful, interesting school girl."

"Am not," she grumbled, flicking his chest, blushing slightly.

"You are, so. Immediately when I saw you, I wanted to meet you and share moments like these." His tone was sugary-sweet.

_I bet you say that to every girl you meet._

"I'm always so lonely. It's quite the cooling breeze in a sweltering desert that I met you."

Hiyori didn't know that someone could lie so much and pretend like they haven't.

Urahara seemed to think that her silence was a signal to go ahead with his perverted intentions. He caressed a pale, freckled cheek lovingly. "You have beautiful, soft skin as well."

Hiyori glared at a squirrel, grinding her teeth together.

It glanced at her for a split second before climbing up a tree, disappearing from sight.

"What's wrong? Do you need a hug?" Without waiting for an answer, Urahara wrapped his arms around her and pulled them flush together. "That's much better," he cooed.

"I think I should leave now," Hiyori squeaked when he covered her with his haori. She mentally kicked herself for making such a girly noise.

"But we're enjoying the wonderful day together. Don't leave now!"

Hiyori had to admit that he _hadn't_ done anything to hurt her. _Yet_.

Distrustful and slightly uncomfortable, Hiyori settled back down on him, wishing she had a squirrel to glare at. She also wished she could use her vizard powers to escape, but she couldn't risk her identity being known by a lowly shopkeeper.

Urahara smirked lazily, his half-lidded gaze roaming down Hiyori's troubled face. He knew she didn't like this.

But that was the fun part.

He was slowly seducing her. He knew this from the fact that she has had many chances to run but was always persuaded by him to stay.

* * *

"Ichigo," Shinji hissed, climbing into his room from the open window.

It was evening, and he was ready for more of the orange-haired shinigami.

Ichigo was asleep on his homework on the desk. Saliva slid out of the side of his mouth and quiet snores escaped him.

He appeared very adorable to Shinji, who was eager for his touch.

Shinji heaved Ichigo out of his chair and laid him on the bed, spread out for his viewing pleasure. Shinji grinned at Ichigo's exposed abdomen and knelt in front of him, licking and nipping at his skin. Molesting Ichigo while he was asleep sounded very nice at this point.

Ichigo mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

Shinji spread Ichigo's legs with one hand and nuzzled Ichigo's abdomen.

This was so dirty! He loved it!

Shinji climbed atop Ichigo and put his lips to the shinigami's ear. He whispered, "Ichigo... I want you..."

Ichigo said nothing.

Shinji frowned and pressed their bodies together, grinding against him.

Ichigo responded with a small, contented noise.

Shinji kissed Ichigo's neck, biting softly. He put his lips to Ichigo's ear again and moaned softly, "Ichigo..._ uhn_..." His movements created delicious friction that made Shinji hiss pleasurably.

Ichigo furrowed his brow, still asleep, and groaned quietly, "S–Shin... ji..."

Shinji paused, raising an eyebrow.

Without any movement from Shinji, Ichigo arched his hips and panted, "Shinji...! Y–_yes!_"

Mouth dropped open, Shinji watched as Ichigo's expression turned desperate and his moaning Shinji's name more urgent. It was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. "You're having a... _wet dream_... about me, naughty boy!" Shinji marveled, eying Ichigo's bucking hips. "What exactly am I doing to you?"

"H-harder, Shinji! Please touch m-me!"

"Oh," Shinji breathed. He lowered his hips to Ichigo's, instantly feeling the shinigami grind against them, panting cutely.

"Shin... Shinji! _Ahh!_ M–_more!_"

"You asked for it," Shinji hissed, ripping Ichigo's pants down his hips. He grasped him firmly, moving his hand up and down in a steady pace.

Ichigo cried out, his hands clenching in the blanket. "So... g–good!"

Shinji smirked devilishly and moved down Ichigo's body until he was kneeling between his legs. Shinji dragged his tongue up the length of him. His tongue ring scraped against the heated flesh, tearing a near-scream from Ichigo.

Just as Shinji was going to take more of the shinigami into his mouth, he noticed Ichigo tensing.

"Uuhn! S–SHINJI!"

Shinji quickly covered the tip of Ichigo and gritted his teeth when he felt him release in his hand. He was still terribly hard himself.

Ichigo woke with a start then, his mind fuzzy from the orgasmic high. "W–what...?"

"Welcome back," Shinji greeted with a small grin.

Ichigo shot up, staring at the scene in front of him. His exposed self, the white fluid covering Shinji's hand, and Shinji himself kneeling between his legs. "_Shinji?_"

"You've been saying my name a lot lately." Shinji leered, flicking his tongue out to taste some of the fluid in his hand. "Yum."

Ichigo's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"You were having a wet dream about me, Ichigo," Shinji scolded lightly, waving an admonishing finger at him. "Naughty."

"I... I..."

"If you wanted me to touch you that much, you could have asked."

Ichigo fell back on his bed, groaning. "I can't believe you just did that."

Shinji sucked on his fingers, cleaning his hand thoroughly. He leaned up, planting a kiss on Ichigo's lips, allowing him to taste himself. "Now help me with mine."

* * *


	6. Shinji's Diversion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: Of Video Cameras and Boy Love

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now she's going to use it to blackmail him... Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Shinji's Diversion  
**

­Ichigo drifted between the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness, wondering idly about the warmth that surrounded him. It wasn't often that Ichigo awoke to such a comforting sensation. He never wanted it to end. He twisted around to face the source of warmth and slid his arms around it, pressing it against him.

"Well, good morning to you too."

Ichigo's eyes flew open.

Shinji gave a small smirk, inches from his face.

"SHINJI!" Ichigo screamed, his voice oddly high-pitched. He reared backwards, tumbling to the ground in a pile of limbs and blanket.

Shinji snickered to himself. Unconcerned about his nudity, Shinji stood, stretching. "What's today?"

"Uhm... I think it's Saturday."

"Oh, good!"

"How's that good?"

"I don't have to go to school. Duh."

"Oh, yeah."

"More time for us, if you know what I mean."

Nodding absentmindedly, Ichigo stood, wrapping the blanket around his waist. He, unlike Shinji, had a sense of modesty.

"Hiyori's been following us around a lot lately. Did you notice?" Shinji inquired after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I noticed. Why is she doing that?"

"She wants to catch us doing the naughty."

"_What?_ She's into that?"

"Obviously. Most girls are."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything like this?"

"You don't seem to care, Ichigo. And you shouldn't!"

"Well, this is serious. What if she catches us?"

"What's she gonna do?" Shinji scoffed.

"Didn't you get her a video camera for her birthday? She can use that."

Shinji froze. "Damn."

"What are you going to do about her?"

Shinji tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "She wants to see us in action, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"We can say that we'll do it once in front of her... and she'll have to leave us alone after that. She won't be allowed to tape us. I don't trust her enough with that."

"Shinji, I don't think I can do that..."

Shinji leered at the shinigami's blush. "Now I know why I became interested in you."

Ichigo growled, "You became interested in me because you can't keep it in your pants."

Shinji chuckled. "That's true too."

"...Do you really think your plan will work? Hiyori is pretty stubborn."

"Completely sure. If I know Hiyori, she'll jump at a chance to see two of the hottest guys getting it on."

* * *

"You're going in by yourself. I can't go in there without being assaulted by a group of vizard," Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

He and Shinji stood in the shadow of the vizard warehouse. They had waited until evening to leave the room.

"I still can't believe it took so long for us to get here."

"Well, we had to practice first, didn't we?" Shinji smirked. "You were really good, by the way. She's going to die from a nosebleed before we even finish."

"Whatever. Now go find out if she'll accept. I'm tired of waiting out here."

Shinji mockingly waved before marching up the staircase beside the warehouse to the second floor. As soon as he pushed the door open, a hand clamped down on his wrist in an iron grip, and he was yanked sharply into the dimness of the warehouse.

"Hey, careful! I only have two of those, you know!"

"Shut up," Hiyori growled. "Why didn't you come back last night, huh? And don't lie!"

Without skipping a beat, Shinji answered, "A cute girl distracted me. I followed her to give back one of her books she dropped. It took me a long time to find her, though."

"Ugh. You go after every girl you see, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Shinji defended sourly. "But, no matter. Hiyori, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"You..." Shinji paused, glancing around for anyone eavesdropping.

Love and Rose were on the couch, viewing the television. Love chomped obnoxiously on a handful of chips while Rose commented on how disgusting it was.

Shinji pulled Hiyori outside and shut the door, turning to her. "You said you wanted to see Ichigo and me in action, didn't you?"

"What?"

Shinji tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well..." she hesitated, "yeah, I did, but you said you weren't gay."

Shinji slapped his forehead. Great.

"So, you are!" Hiyori cackled. "I knew it!"

Shinji glowered at the wall. "Yeah."

"And with Kurosaki, too!"

"Yeah."

"You were at his house last night! You made the girl thing up! You wouldn't dare go after a female now that you have him!"

"Yeah..."

"And you made up that stuff about selling a picture to Kurosaki to throw me off!"

"Quit being right."

"I knew it! I knew it! You can't keep this kind of stuff from me because I'm too good!"

"You're full of it."

Hiyori smirked, her fang glinting. "Well, now that I know you're gay with Kurosaki, I'm gonna have to videotape it for the world to see."

Shinji placed his hands on Hiyori's shoulders. "Hiyori, you can't do that."

Hiyori was startled to see Shinji looking so serious. "Too bad. I can't miss a chance to ruin your life."

"But if I said," Shinji began, frustrated, "that I'd let you watch once, you would need to promise that you will leave us alone after that and not try to expose us."

Hiyori's cheeks heated up. "Why would I wanna see something gross like that?"

"It's not gross," Shinji corrected with a smug grin. "It's hot."

Hiyori bit her lip and growled. "Whatever. I don't believe you."

Shinji frowned before calling out, "Ichigo, come here!"

Ichigo appeared from the front of the warehouse and climbed the staircase to where the two vizard were. He glanced at Hiyori before grumbling, "What do you want?"

"She doesn't believe that we'll give her a free show."

Ichigo groaned. "I said I'm not sure if I can do that..."

"It's just Hiyori," Shinji exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the girl. "She's not going to know what's going on, anyways! She's, like, seven or something!"

"Watch it, Hirako," Hiyori hissed.

"C'mon, Ichigo," Shinji whined, begging with a slight pout of his lips.

Ichigo couldn't resist that look. "Er... fine."

"Great! Where to go?"

* * *

Shinji hopped into Ichigo's room through the window and flopped down onto the bed, snuggling into the pillow. "Mm... it still smells like Ichigo."

Ichigo snorted, entering the room from his door. "I slept on it all night. Of course it does."

Hiyori sailed in through the window. "Let's get this over with."

"Why, Hiyori, you sound absolutely _eager_ for this!"

Hiyori bristled at Shinji's sarcastic tone. "I'm not eager. I just want you to shut up about this whole thing."

Ichigo cast a sideways glance at the bag in Hiyori's arms but said nothing.

"Where do you want this to happen?" Shinji inquired, lips curling into a devilish smirk. "The bed? The wall? The floor? The desk? Perhaps even in the shower down the hall?"

Hiyori shuddered slightly at the mental images assaulting her mind.

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to have a say in this, too!" Ichigo cried, blushing. He was also clearly affected by the mental images.

"Oh, just stand there and look pretty until I know what I'm going to do to you."

Ichigo huffed and dropped into his desk chair.

"Hiyori, did you make up your mind yet?" Shinji noted how tense Hiyori seemed.

She glanced back and forth from Ichigo and Shinji. "I... I... I want you guys against the wall... the desk... the floor... and the bed to finish..."

"What?" Shinji furrowed his brow. "We're changing positions so many times? That's unfair."

Hiyori grinned lecherously. "You better make it good."

"So, who do you want to be dominant?" Ichigo inquired coolly.

"Me, of course," Shinji instantly said. "I'm always dominant."

"In that case, I want Kurosaki to be dominant."

"All right, you heard her, Shinji. Let's make this good," Ichigo smirked, rising to his feet slowly.

Shinji gasped quietly when Ichigo slammed him back against the wall, gripping his hips.

"And with commentary, too," Hiyori added, dropping onto the bed for a better view.

Shinji and Ichigo stared at her.

Ichigo muttered, "Did you know she was such a pervert?"

"Nope."

"Get on with it!"

"What do you want me to do to him, Hiyori?" Ichigo inquired, laving the base of Shinji's neck with his tongue.

"Surprise me."

Shinji fell back against the wall and let out a small noise of approval. "This is... so arousing..."

"What is?" Ichigo murmured, sliding his hands under his shirt.

"Being watched..."

Ichigo raked his nails over Shinji's ribs, sucking slowly on the vizard's neck.

"Ichigo, you're such a tease..." Shinji panted, curling his fingers against Ichigo's waist. "Nhh..." Shinji felt Ichigo tug his shirt upwards.

Hiyori watched with wide eyes as Shinji's upper body was exposed.

Ichigo kissed up Shinji's neck to his lips, which he devoured thoroughly. He paused for a moment to rip Shinji's shirt over his head and fling it behind him.

"C–change position!"

At her voice, Shinji suddenly backed Ichigo to the desk and forced him down on top of it. "My turn." Shinji gave him a toothy smile.

He instantly removed Ichigo's shirt and dragged his tongue down the hard planes of Ichigo's body, leaving glistening trails of wetness.

Hiyori whimpered at the sight, unable to avert her eyes. She squeezed her legs together weakly.

Shinji nuzzled the top of Ichigo's pants, stroking his inner thigh through his pants.

Ichigo hissed and arched his hips, begging for Shinji's touch. He gathered a fistful of blonde hair and pulled. "Stop teasing..."

"It's my payback." Shinji dragged the zipper of Ichigo's pants down slowly, the sound filling the room. He tugged them down Ichigo's thighs. He was instantly assaulted by the sight of the enormous tent Ichigo's boxers.

Shinji glanced back at Hiyori, finding her to be wide-eyed and attentive. He caressed Ichigo's inner thighs, spreading them so he could step in between for better access. He was about to lean down and take the hard flesh into his hands when Hiyori choked out, "Change position...!"

Ichigo tackled Shinji to the ground and mashed their lips together, plunging his tongue into the wet warmth to explore. He slid his hand down Shinji's pants, rubbing the front of the other man's boxers, feeling them to be slightly damp.

"Ichi... _nghhhh_..._!_ T–touch me..."

Ichigo unzipped Shinji's pants and shoved them down his hips to firmly rub against the bulge and grope his backside with the other hand.

Hiyori trembled at the sight.

The two vizard kissed again, sliding their tongues together.

Ichigo played with Shinji's tongue ring and hooked a finger under the waistband of Shinji's boxers, sliding them down slowly.

Hiyori cried out, shielding her eyes. "I–I–I don't t–think I'm ready to s–see _that!_"

The orange-haired vizard frowned at her. "You said you wanted to see us in action. This is the real action."

Shinji panted, feeling Ichigo's finger barely brushing against his harden flesh.

"I know, but... I can't see that!"

"We'll keep it 'PG-13,' then?" Ichigo joked, pulling his finger out from under Shinji's boxers.

He whined, arching his hips. "Ichi! P–_please!_"

Ichigo looked over his lover and groaned quietly. He lowered his hips to Shinji's and felt him grind desperately against him. Ichigo hissed sharply.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and rutted as hard as he could against Ichigo. "_Ahh!_ S–so good!"

"Ch... change position!" Hiyori breathed weakly.

Shinji and Ichigo stood quickly, and Shinji forced the other backwards onto the bed next to Hiyori, straddling him.

Hiyori had a perfect view.

They moved together, and Ichigo cupped the front of Shinji's boxers, massaging him firmly.

Shinji moaned, shaking under the touch.

Ichigo felt a grip at the front of his own boxers.

The blonde-haired man closed his eyes at the waves of pleasure going through him from the hand wrapped completely around him through the thin fabric.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, feeling the pleasure becoming overwhelming.

It wasn't long before Shinji cried out, arching his back, his head thrown back as he experienced his release.

It only took the sight of the other vizard's face filled with ecstasy and the feel of his trembling body above Ichigo to make him finish.

They collapsed together in a sweaty pile.

Hiyori gaped at the couple, trembling violently. "I... I..."

Shinji and Ichigo grinned at her, identical looks of mischief.

"We told you," Shinji said breathlessly. "When it comes to this kind of thing, Ichigo and I are completely serious."

Ichigo nodded wearily.

Hiyori eyed the perspiration shining on both teenagers. "You really put effort into this, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah." Shinji chuckled.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two by yourselves now..." Hiyori smirked, climbing off the bed, heading towards the window.

Shinji gave her a questioning look. "So, you're going to give up on trying to expose us, right?"

"Yeah." Hiyori smiled slightly, her fang poking out at the side of her mouth. "Have a nice night."

Once she had left, Ichigo stared up at the ceiling. "Do you think she's serious?"

"Nope."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Enjoy our time together. Let's not worry about this anymore today," Shinji murmured, snuggling up to Ichigo, wrapping possessive arms around the shinigami's waist.

"Why was she smiling like that?"

Shinji groaned and threw a hand over Ichigo's mouth. "I don't know! Let's just sleep!"

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "You're not taking this serious enough," he said, his voice muffled due to the hand squeezing his lips together.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll find another way to keep it shut. I'm not as tired as you might think."

Ichigo wisely kept his mouth closed for the rest of the night.

* * *


	7. Hiyori's Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: Of Video Cameras and Boy Love

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Hiyori has received the greatest—in her opinion—gift from Shinji for her birthday. Now she's going to use it to blackmail him... Yaoi, Attempted Pedo, AU.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Hiyori's Blackmail  
**

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo cried out in surprise and smacked his head painfully against the wall behind his pillow at the scream that flew in through his window.

Shinji landed beside his bed, an expression of panic present on his face.

Ichigo eyed the vizard suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo, it's Hiyori! She has us on tape!"

"How?" Ichigo growled, leaping out of bed to tower over the cowering Shinji.

"I don't know how she did it!"

"How do you know she has us on tape, then?"

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck nervously at the icy undertone of his lover's voice. "Well... you see... she kind of... showed it to everyone at the warehouse this morning..."

Ichigo stood in stunned silence, mouth agape.

"I can't believe she would do something like that," Shinji mumbled dejectedly. "I had just walked in this morning for breakfast, and it was on the television. All my associates were watching it. It was from last night."

Ichigo sat on his bed and stared stonily at the floor.

"I don't know how she could have gotten it on tape. She didn't have her video camera out the entire time." Shinji groaned, pulling agitatedly at his blonde hair. "I can't believe this."

Finally, Ichigo looked up at Shinji. "We have to get the tape. Then we find out how she filmed us."

Shinji snorted. "Easier said than done."

* * *

Hiyori fingered the cassette tape, the most important factor of her entire blackmail operation. She smirked at her genius.

They had had no idea!

After absentmindedly watching Love, Rose, and Kensei vomit uncontrollably into buckets on their laps for a while—their immediate reaction to the tape currently held protectively in her arms—she came up with a plan to expose Shinji and Ichigo to all their friends. She was going to make invitations to a "get-together" where the movie will be shown.

Yes, it was perfect.

"Hiyori, mind emptying my bucket?" Love gurgled.

"Yes, I mind! Throw up in the sink or something!" Hiyori snapped.

* * *

Hiyori was in her room when Ichigo and Shinji arrived at the warehouse.

"Hiyori? Can we come in?" Shinji asked hesitantly, knocking lightly on her door.

"Whatever."

Shinji pushed the door open to reveal Hiyori drawing a crude picture of a rabbit being stabbed repeatedly with a obnoxiously large zanpakutou.

She glanced up and smiled coldly at the two teenagers. "Yes?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her and pushed past Shinji. "Give us the tape."

"Hm, let me think." Hiyori sneered. "Nope!"

"What do you want for it? Money?"

"Money for this?" Hiyori inquired incredulously, waving the tape at them. "I don't think so. It's priceless."

"C'mon, Hiyori. There has to be something you will take in exchange for the tape. It's not even that great. Ichigo didn't look his best in it." Shinji received a punch to the shoulder for that comment.

"No, I'm gonna use it against you two."

"Well, then," Ichigo muttered, "at least tell us how you filmed it."

Hiyori grinned, always ready to gloat. "It was a genius idea. I returned the regular video camera that Hirako bought me, and with a few extra dollars, I bought a micro-camera."

Ichigo had to admit that he was impressed.

"All I did was film you two in action, take the micro-camera to a video-transfer station, and put it on a cassette tape. Easy."

Shinji frowned. "You returned my gift? That's harsh."

"What do you plan on doing with that tape?"

Hiyori glared. "I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out later."

Shinji dropped to his knees in front of Hiyori. "Please don't expose us. Just let us keep the tape, and you can watch it whenever you want. I'll do anything if you just give us the tape."

"I love seeing you beg me while on your knees." Hiyori commented. "Very entertaining."

Shinji continued to grovel. "Hiyori, don't do this."

Ichigo sighed, pulling Shinji to his feet by his collar. "Stop that. It's very degrading."

"Tell you what," Hiyori began. "If you come to the warehouse at six o'clock tonight, you'll get the tape back. I just need it for a little longer to watch."

Shinji bit his lip and turned his gaze to Ichigo.

"All right," Ichigo agreed, turning. "See you then."

"Bye." Hiyori waved, smiling cruelly.

* * *

"Orihime, are you in there?" Tatsuki called, pounding on Orihime's front door. She glanced down at the invitation in her grasp, re-reading the information scribed sloppily on the front.

Orihime opened the door slightly and peered out at Tatsuki. "Hello, Tatsuki! What brings you here?" She stepped back to allow her friend to enter.

Tatsuki waved the invitation in Orihime's face. "Did you get one?"

Orihime squinted at the writing before nodding eagerly. "Oh, yes, I got it this morning! Are you going? It sounds like fun!"

"I'm not sure if I want to go, but if you want me to, I will," Tatsuki promised, flopping down into a nearby chair.

"I want you to come, of course!" Orihime smiled brightly. However, when her eyes scanned the address on the paper, she frowned. "I don't know where this is. It's near the pier, I think. Have you ever been there before, Tatsuki?"

"Nah, I haven't. It shouldn't be that hard to find, though. I go down to the pier all the time."

"Great! What time is it?"

"About five-thirty. I think we should start over there now. It begins at six."

"Okay, just let me change my clothes!"

* * *

Uryuu pushed his glasses higher on his nose and furrowed his brow. He had been walking along the pier for ten minutes, and he couldn't seem to find the address of the place. He sighed and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

It was hot out.

Sado spotted Uryuu in the distance and hurried towards him. "Hey, Uryuu."

Uryuu glanced over his shoulder at Sado and gave a wry smile. "Hello, Sado. Were you invited to the same thing?"

"Yeah. Have you found it yet?"

"Not yet. None of these houses," Uryuu gestured to a row of beach houses, "have the number that's on this invitation. Perhaps it was a joke of some kind?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, let's keep looking. Maybe with the both of us, we'll find it."

* * *

"Ryou, Chizuru, Mahana, wait!"

The three teen-aged girls turned around at the call, finding the owner to be Michiru.

The small girl stopped in front of them and fanned herself with one hand. "Were you invited, too?"

"Yeah, we were," Ryou affirmed, tapping the cover of her book agitatedly. "However, we seem to be having a problem. We can't find the house."

Michiru blinked. "Who said it was in a house?"

"What do you mean? Of course it would be in a house," Mahana said, frowning at a hot breeze that swept by.

"Oh, no, it's not. I passed an ancient, dirty warehouse back there, and it had the right number. I was just too afraid to go in by myself so I waited for someone else to come."

"Warehouse? I remember seeing that. Though, it's much too dirty for me to consider as a favorable option for a party location," Chizuru scoffed, waving a dismissive hand.

"Well, that's where the party is. Let's go see who's there!" Michiru smiled, turning to sprint the opposite direction.

Ryou and Mahana nodded to each other and quickly followed the eager girl.

Chizuru, feeling left out, shouted, "Hey, don't forget about me!" before following them.

* * *

Keigo and Mizuiro strolled along the pier, tossing small stones into the river.

"So, are you going to that party?" Mizuiro asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I dunno. I'm watching for anyone else. I don't want to go unless some chicks will be there," Keigo grinned, glancing over his shoulder at the warehouse.

"Oh, look! There's everyone," Mizuiro announced, pointing at the small group that had gathered in front of the warehouse.

"C'mon, let's go!" Keigo exclaimed, racing to join his friends.

"Oh! Keigo, Mizuiro! Hello!" Michiru greeted warmly. "You're here for the party, too? This is great!"

"Does anyone know who sent this?" Keigo inquired, furrowing his brow. "And why it's in a dirty warehouse that no one's ever noticed or heard of?"

Everyone either shrugged or shook their heads.

"Is Ichigo coming?" Orihime spoke up, looking vaguely worried.

"Hey, yeah! Where is Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked.

"He better not be with Hirako again," Keigo complained. "He spends more time with that guy than with us, I swear!"

"Leave Ichigo alone," Tatsuki commanded. "He can hang out with whoever he wants."

"So... are we going in now?" Uryuu interrupted, heading towards the building. "I'd rather not stand out in this heat all day while you people bicker."

* * *

"Love, why are all those strange people coming up here?" Mashiro whined, peeking out a dirty window at the odd group ascending the staircase to the door.

"Listen up!" Hiyori growled. "All those people are here to watch the tape! I want you guys to appear like normal people and keep out of the way!"

At the mention of the tape, Love, Rose, and Kensei slapped hands over their mouths, flushing a sickly green color.

"Why... on earth would they... want to see that?" Love gagged.

"They don't know what it is," Hiyori answered smugly. "I'm using the tape to ruin Hirako's life."

"Hiyori," Mashiro began hesitantly, "why don't you just admit that you like Shinji and be done with it? You don't have to be so mean to him."

Hiyori gaped at her, her eye twitching slightly. "I don't like Hirako!"

"Oh, please, Hiyori," Lisa said, glancing up from her erotic manga. "We all know you like him. Stop pretending like you don't. It's a phase that young girls like yourself go through all the time. They pick on the boy of their dreams relentlessly and act like it means nothing special."

"But—"

"And until that time comes that the young girl blossoms into a young woman who is mature enough to admit that she has feelings for that young man, she will continue to lie to herself and eventually end up depressed that she cannot show her true feelings and is unable to do anything else but tease and poke fun at him." With this, she continued reading her manga.

Hiyori stared at Lisa, unable to process the speech.

"She does have a point, you know?" Mashiro smiled. In a sing-song voice, she announced to the room, "Hiyori likes Shinji! Hiyori likes Shinji!"

Kensei, Love, and Rose looked away from the television and stared at Hiyori.

"Is that true, Hiyori? Is our little girl finally becoming a woman?" Love choked out, wiping a tear from his eye. "This is wonderful!"

"Won't Hirako be surprised?" Kensei chortled, wrapping the bindings on his hands tighter.

Rose smiled encouragingly at Hiyori. "You go for it!"

Hiyori trembled with anger and embarrassment at having been found out.

"Think there will be a marriage?" Mashiro asked innocently. "I want to be a bridesmaid!"

"I don't like Hirako, and we're _NOT_ getting married!"

"Oh." Mashiro pouted, her dreams of wearing a frilly pink dress crushed.

Hiyori snarled at them before stalking furiously to the door when a knock broke the silence.

* * *

"C'mon, Ichigo, let's go to the warehouse and get the tape," Shinji urged, tugging Ichigo from his bed.

Ichigo yawned and blinked at Shinji. A sultry smile crossed his lips. He fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Shinji down with him.

"Whuh?" Shinji stared down at Ichigo, feeling him tangle his legs around his.

"You just woke me from a very interesting dream, Shinji," Ichigo stated simply.

When Shinji gave him a questioning look, Ichigo rubbed against him slightly.

Shinji's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape. "Let's take care of it first, okay?" Ichigo smirked, pulling Shinji down for a kiss.

* * *

"Erm... hello!" Orihime greeted when the door was ripped open, and the group was confronted by a fuming Hiyori. "I'm sorry to bother you, but is this the place where a party is going to be?"

Hiyori forced herself to calm down. "Yeah. Come in." She allowed them to enter the warehouse and watched suspiciously as they examined the huge room that served as a living room.

Love, Rose, Kensei, Lisa, and Mashiro eyed the strangers invading their domain, unknowing of what to make of the strange people.

"Is this it?" Keigo asked, incredulous. "Where's the big screen television?"

Love pouted and lovingly looked over their average-sized television.

Hiyori grit her teeth as she spat, "Seeing as we don't have a lot of money, this is all we could afford."

Orihime patted Hiyori sympathetically on the back. "It's all right. We don't need a bigger television for us to have fun."

"Why do all of you live together?" Mizuiro asked.

"We're a very loving family, thank you very much," Love defended, crushing Rose and Kensei to him in a tense hug.

"You're all related?"

"No, we aren't, but we're just as good as a real family!"

"Does anyone else live here?" Orihime prodded.

"Yeah, Hachin was out getting some food for the movie." Mashiro bounced.

Uryuu stared at her neon green hair with slight horror. How could hair be that color?

"Hirako will be here soon with Kurosaki." Hiyori smirked.

Orihime perked up. "Does Shinji live here?"

"Oh, yes! Without Shinji, we wouldn't have enough money to survive. He provides for us," Mashiro elaborated affectionately.

Orihime gained a new-found respect for Shinji at that. She smiled brightly. "That's really great. I didn't know Shinji took care of all of you."

Mashiro nodded eagerly.

"We could take care of ourselves," Kensei muttered darkly. "Hirako doesn't do everything around here."

"Oh, and you do?" Hiyori snapped suddenly. "All you guys ever do is watch television and be lazy!"

"You're defending him?" Kensei raised an eyebrow. "You never defend anything."

"Oh, but Hiyori likes Shinji." Mashiro giggled. "Of course she'll defend him."

"Is that true?" Orihime gasped. "You like Shinji?"

Hiyori groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "For the last time, I don't like Hirako!"

"Can we start the movie now?" Keigo grumbled. "I'm tired of standing here."

"In a moment." Mashiro waved a finger in a scolding manner. "We must wait for the boxed lunches."

At the mention of food, Keigo stood up straighter. "Fine, but it better not be long."

* * *

Shinji and Ichigo panted, falling tiredly on the bed.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and buried his face in the warm, sweaty flesh of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo stroked Shinji's hair affectionately. "Great, as usual, thanks."

Shinji grinned up at him. "I have skills. You have to admit that."

"Oh, yeah, I know that."

Shinji licked Ichigo's neck, elicting a shiver from the shinigami. "I think we should get ready to leave now."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, standing. He was unhappy to leave the pleasant warmth radiating from Shinji, but getting the tape was more important.

Shinji leered at Ichigo's exposed backside. "Very nice."

Ichigo yanked the blankets around himself self-consciously. "Don't do that!" The other vizard may have seen it, and more, but he was still uneasy about being nude in clear daylight.

Shinji stood and began collecting his clothing from various parts of the room. "Let's take a shower before we leave."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the smirk curling Shinji's lips.

They were never going to leave, were they?

* * *

Hachigen arrived at the warehouse nearly ten minutes later, many bags of boxed lunches in his grasp. "I wasn't sure how many we needed, so I bought twenty."

Everyone but the vizards gaped at the very tall man and his pink hair.

"What is up with everyone's hair lately?" Uryuu exclaimed.

"Twenty? Hm." Mashiro pursed her lips as she counted everyone in the room. "Seventeen. Plus, with Shinji and Ichigo, that makes nineteen. We have an extra boxed lunch. Who would like it?"

Keigo and Love shot to their feet and shouted, "Me, me, me!"

"Well, I suppose you'll have to share, then!" Mashiro decided chipperly. "Yay for sharing!"

Love and Keigo glared daggers at each other. They didn't share very well.

* * *

Shinji supported Ichigo as they stepped out of the shower together.

Ichigo clung to Shinji, his legs shaking. "That... that was... new."

Shinji nodded eagerly. "I'm just full of creative ideas. I'm glad you have so much stamina, or we wouldn't be able to try them all."

Ichigo agreed weakly, "Stamina... yeah."

* * *

"Well, I think it's time to start the movie." Hiyori snickered. "It's... it's _really_ good."

Love, Rose, and Kensei jumped off the couch as if they had been burned.

"Uhm... uhm... we won't be attending this viewing," Rose stuttered. "We're going out. Leave our boxed lunches alone."

Together, they flashed out of the warehouse.

"What's the deal with them?" Keigo asked, suspicious. "Why don't they want to see the movie? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing at all! They just don't have good tastes in movies!" Hiyori lied, clenching her hands into fists. _Fools!_

Hachigen blinked at the tape that Hiyori retrieved. "I... I think I'm going out too."

To his retreating back, Mashiro whined, "Hachin, come back!"

"He has a bad taste in movies too," Hiyori quickly spat when Keigo gave her another suspicious look.

Mashiro passed out the boxed lunches. "We're ready for the movie!"

Lisa settled on the couch and tucked her erotic manga securely under her arm, waiting patiently. She liked the movie. A lot.

Who knew Shinji could look so hot?

Mashiro landed next to her, followed by Orihime and Tatsuki.

Everyone else gathered on the floor around them.

Hiyori was about to put the tape in the connected VCR when Mashiro cried, "Wait! What about Shinji and Ichigo?"

Hiyori furrowed her brow. "They'll understand."

She shoved the tape into the VCR.

* * *

Shinji and Ichigo leaped from building to building, Ichigo in his shinigami form. They gathered speed until they spotted the warehouse. Together, they touched down softly on the staircase and opened the door.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryuu, and Sado nearly bowled over them as they fled the warehouse.

Over his shoulder, Keigo sobbed, "You're _sick_, Hirako!"

Shinji and Ichigo quickly entered the warehouse and, to their horror, they found a group of girls gathered on the couch and floor, drooling at the television screen, watching with unhidden fascination.

Several of them wiped absentmindedly at blood dripping from their noses.

Ichigo hid behind Shinji when Orihime turned her gaze reluctantly from the screen to acknowledge Shinji. "O–oh, Shinji!"

At the sound of Shinji's name, all girls snapped their eyes to him.

Hiyori grinned widely.

Shinji stood frozen, his body tense. He could feel their appreciative eyes roam over his body.

There was silence except for the the sounds of pleasure and rustling cloth coming from the television.

"You... you actually did this with Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, breathless.

"It's so... deliciously forbidden!" Chizuru cried, swiping her finger under her nose to catch a small dribble of blood.

Ryou, Mahana, and Michiru said nothing, merely staring dumbly at the screen.

Orihime chewed on her lip. "I didn't know Ichigo could be that rough."

Shinji groaned quietly, embarrassed beyond belief, feeling Ichigo's hand grip his waist in a supporting gesture. "You're not going to say anything about this, are you?" Shinji asked tentatively.

"Only if you make copies." Tatsuki grinned, winking.

"Or give a live demonstration," Lisa suggested blankly.

"Wow, uhm... Shinji," Mashiro blushed, "I didn't know you could move like that. Ichigo, either."

"Where is Ichigo?" Tatsuki inquired, disappointed at his absence.

A breeze ruffled Ichigo's shihakusho, and Orihime spotted it. She frowned at how embarrassed Ichigo must feel if he hid behind Shinji, even though most everyone couldn't see him in his shinigami form.

When the movie ended, all eyes were on Shinji. He fidgeted nervously. "So... let's keep this quiet?"

"Give us a live demonstration, and we'll think about it," Lisa repeated.

Shinji sighed when he realized that they were serious. "All right... let me get my lover."

* * *

_A few days later_:

"Hey, Hiyori, what ever happened to Mr. Urahara?" Shinji asked, spitting a watermelon seed on the hot pavement. He and Hiyori sat on a fence, gobbling watermelon they had bought from the market.

Hiyori cringed in obvious distaste. "Well, let's just say he won't be able to have kids anymore."

Shinji prodded Hiyori with a finger and smiled darkly. "You loved his hands all over you, right?"

Hiyori relished in the scream of surprise that Shinji gave when he was shoved backwards into the bushes. "Not as much as you love Kurosaki's hands all over you."

Weakly, Shinji prodded, "So... you admit that you at least liked it..."

Without any sympathy, Hiyori dropped her watermelon over Shinji's head.

* * *


End file.
